Try to Resist
by CynicalArchangel
Summary: Should we always take things at face value? Sometimes knowing the truth is worse than living the lie.


Title: Try To Resist

Summary: Should we always take things at face value? Sometimes knowing the truth is worse than living the lie.

Pairing:

It had been simple enough. Kill him. All he had to do was kill the other. And yet things can take such a turn and all of your plans just… fall apart. He wasn't supposed to tell him that he loved him. Those words were not supposed to be uttered. But what was worse… they were not supposed to be reciprocated.

"I'm not lying." He found himself saying.

Green eyes stared at him anyway. No words passed from the sweet mouth of the boy across from him, and he began to worry. It couldn't end this way. He couldn't let things turn out this way. He wanted, no needed to salvage this. His sanity depended on it.

"I love you. I have for a long time." He repeated.

Finally, the pale mouth opened and he heard his beloved speak. The words sending strange thrills of panic and pleasure through his body.

"I know Draco. I love you too."

Blond hair whipped in the wind as a gust picked up in the empty filed. The field where the last battle was set to begin at any moment. No one had arrived yet, but it wouldn't be long now. No, it would not be long for either side.

"I can't now…" Silver-colored eyes cast downward onto the soft grass, vaguely wondering if it would feel as wonderful as it looked. Only vaguely.

"Don't worry about that now." Came the soft reply. "I can help you… you're broken Malfoy. I can help that, if you'll let me."

He looked up to see the famous Harry Potter approaching him, an his heartbeat sped up. What could he do? There was no ay out of this. There was no escape. He was dead anyway. He refused to kill the one he loved.

He couldn't kill Harry Potter, and for that he would die. But right now… as Harry drew nearer to him, all he could think about was that soft mouth and those alluring eyes.

"Please, would you?" he found himself asking desperately and he winced. "Just… for this night?"

The smile he received was brilliant in its intensity, and he felt all doubt melt away. There was only this moment. Everything else didn't matter.

"Yeah… I can do that, Draco."

The pale boy sighed as his lover pulled him into a strong embrace. He didn't need to worry… if only for now. He would take whatever he could get from the wizarding world's Saviour. And he would love every minute of it.

Draco shivered uncontrollably when soft, skilled hands trailed over his robed shoulders. Little flashes of heat raced through his body and he whimpered. Harry chuckled into his neck as he moulded their bodies together in the dark of the moonlight.

"I want to take you…"

He hard the soft murmur an his body shivered at the fierceness of the words, though they had been spoken softly.

"I want to make you mine…"

Those same skilled hands had slipped into his robes and proceeded to remove them; leaving him bare to the pale light of the moon and the roving eyes of his one-time lover. He could feel the intent radiating fro the stare, and he loved it.

"Try to resist me, I dare you." He growled finally, and removed the last bit of article from him.

As Draco stood there feeling the wind blowing at his back he noticed just how strange Harry looked this night. His eyes were bright in their intensity an his hair waved violently in the short gusts. When he began removing his own clothes, silver eyes trailed the expanse of creamy skin.

"Do you like what you see?"

The teasing tone made him chuckle lightly. Harry grinned as well and removed the last of his clothing, sliding up to touch their bodies together once again. Draco's soft moan rumbled against Harry's chest.

"You're beautiful." He said quietly.

Harry cupped his cheek in response; pulling him forward into a soft kiss before lowering him to the ground. As soon as Draco's heated body hit the cool grass he hissed softly. It was a strange feeling, but it didn't' matter.

Nothing mattered right now. Maybe not anymore either. Whatever happened when this moment ended, he would have to accept. As much as he wanted to save him he knew. He knew that there was nothing he could do.

This wasn't his fight and it never was. Above him, Harry hovered; lips poised just above a tender nipple.

"What do you want from me, Draco?" He asked softly. "What do you want me to do to you? Wold you like me to make you beg?"

Draco moaned at his seductive taunting, arching up against those soft lips. He gasped when Harry's tongue grazed the little nub, licking a wet hot trail around the outer edge before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

"Is this what you want?" he murmured against the boy's chest, smirking softly when he received another moan. "I want to hear you Draco… I want to hear you beg. I want to hear you cry out my name when I take you…"

"I bloody swear you're a Slytherin."

Harry chuckled lightly as he lapped at the now-hard flesh. He hand snaked up while he spoke and three fingers prodded at the pale boy's lips. Draco opened his mouth eagerly and sucked on the digits; coating them with as much saliva as possible. When the green-eyed Gryffindor decided they were significantly lubricated, he pulled the wet appendages out of the hot mouth with a soft slurping noise.

"That was hot." He tittered lightly.

Draco snorted. The hand trailed its way lazily down his abdomen, leaving a wet trail in its wake. When he reached the blond teen's hidden entrance he prodded gently at it and inserted a finger. Draco had already loosened himself so it was nothing more than a slight weird feeling.

"You won't break me…" He murmured, pulling the dark-haired teen up for another soft kiss.

They're tongues battled gently as the first finger moved around inside of him for a while before he added another. This time, there was an uncomfortable pressure, but he pushed that away. There was no reason to think about it. Harry moved above him with a skill that he had never thought the Gryffindor could have.

He briefly wondered if Harry had taken others, then decided it didn't matter. He had him now, and if there was anything he could do about it, he wouldn't hesitate to keep him forever.

A third finger stretched him further and this time he winced. Harry's green eyes clashed with his for a moment and he swore that if he stared too long into those beautiful orbs he would drown.

The soft moth detached from his and drifted south, pausing above the one nipple that had been neglected and he gave an experimental lick. As he expected, Draco practically purred at the sensation. His wide grin went unnoticed by the blond.

"Are you ready yet, Dragon?"

Draco's eyes widened at the pet-name.

"Y-yes."

"Good. I meant it when I said I want to make you scream." He said before removing his fingers from the tight passage, only to replace them with something larger.

"Draco…"

Silver locked with emerald and for a second, Draco could swear that Harry Potter's eyes were glowing. But the light was gone and the boy was thrusting into him, filling him completely before going still. This time he cried out in pain as his walls stretched quickly to accommodate the entirety of it.

"Shh…" Harry reached up with a saliva-soaked hand and gently stroked Draco's hair back.

His other hand reached down to wrap itself around the blonde's dripping erection gently an he began to pump it. Soon, Draco's whimpers of pain subsided and then were replaced by ones of pleasure.

The wind kicked up gently much to both boy's pleasure. Their heated bodies crying out for release; they began to move. Harry's hips jerked back only to slam forward into the body beneath him.

"You're so tight…" He muttered, pushing in over and over again. "Come on Draco… scream for me…"

Draco bit his lip against all the sensations washing through his body. His erection pulsed under the almost rough ministrations of the Saviour's hand, and that tongue… he cried out.

Harry's eye flashed again in the moonlight and he smirked.

"Louder."

A quick hard thrust had Draco panting loudly and groaning, but still Harry wasn't satisfied.

"Draco… louder!"

He threw his weight into another heavy thrust and Draco cried out loudly, gripping Harry's sweaty shoulders in wild abandon. The pleasure was overwhelming; he was losing control quickly.

"I can't hear you… the sensual growl was uttered in his ear before Harry leaned down to bite down on Draco's neck.

The blond teen's eyes shot open, unseeing. A sharp cry of absolute pleasure had his voice cracking and the sound echoed throughout the empty field. He saw nothing; the white lights dancing behind his eyes burst forth and seemed to strangle his vision.

"Harry!" He choked; his orgasm bursting forth and coating both of them liberally.

Harry's wolfish grin faded as the body underneath him tensed an then clamped down on his own erection almost painfully. With a howl of pleasure he came inside of the willing body. Draco's lips were crushed unto his own as he allowed his release to take over his body.

"Fuck…" He sobbed.

"Harry…"

Their bodies sagged against one another's. Neither moved, nor did they want to. It was still their time, and they would use it until there was nothing left. They couldn't let it go, they wouldn't.

"I won't let you die."

Draco's sudden statement had Harry releasing a dry chuckle.

"I know."

After that they lapsed back into silence once more. Draco's silver eyes reflecting the soft light of the moon as he wondered just how things were going to go. Maybe he could save Harry. Maybe, just maybe… the Slytherin could do something after all.

"I love you."

Neither knew who said it, but both knew that the feeling was reciprocated. After all… who could escape the truth?


End file.
